Not Exactly Typical
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Dean Winchester is in his Senior year of Highschool, when a shy, socially awkward teenager named Castiel shows up, with a secret he doesn't want anyone to know. Somehow, Dean finds himself falling in love. Destiel. There's also Sam/Jess, but we get Sabriel later. And also, Anna/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

To every teenager struggling through life, school sucks. Especially highschool. They all hate getting up so early. They hate their teachers. They hate some of the other students. They hate the drama. The subjects. The lists goes on forever. But to a certain Dean Winchester, school was the best place to be. He loved getting up at the crack of dawn, to get dressed and cook breakfast for him and his little brother Sam. He loved walking to school every morning. He enjoyed going to all his different classes,and learning new things even though he wasn't very good in any of his classes. He loved eating at lunch with Sam, Jess (Sam's girlfriend), and Charlie (Dean's best friend). He loved listening to Sam talking about his day at school, as they walked home. But he especially loves the homework. Because that was the perfect excuse to hide in his room until the nest morning. It was a funny little routine, and it was a stupid reason to love school, but Dean didn't care. With an abusive drunk dad at home, and with no hope of a big successful future, school was the coolest thing in Dean Winchester's life.

Sure he was popular. Everyone at school loved him, wanted to be with him, talked to him. But that was no where near the reason he loved school so much. Actually it was one of the few things he didn't like about school. All the fakers. They just liked him because of his popularity. Not because of his personality, of who he really was. Which to be honest Dean didn't mind. If they wanted to be zombies, let them be zombies. And this is exactly what Dean was thinking as Sam and Jess left him in the school hallway to go to their first period class. Maybe if he had been smart enough to be paying attention to his surroundings he what happened next wouldn't of happened. By either way, the next thing Dean knew he was bumping into someone, making them both fall to the ground, and books scatter to the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked instantly, more concerned about the person he had bumped into then anything else. The person he bumped into looked up at him, bright blue eyes shining a little and dark black hair looking rather messy, making Dean wonder if it was his own fault that the boys hair was messy. Or if that's just how he wears it. He also had big black glasses perched on his nose, and a long tan trench coat hung off of his body. The boy glanced at Dean and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then the boy nodded, signalling that he was okay.

"That's good," Dean said awkwardly, putting a hand to the back of his neck. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean held out a hand to the boy, but the minute Dean said his names the boys eyes widened and scrambled away from Dean to grab his books. Dean awkwardly shifted his weight, and dropped his hands. Ignoring the awkward behavior, Dean stooped down to pick up one of the kids books. It was a large chapter book, it's cover a large picture of a man with fluffy black wings, and the authors name written near the bottom in shimmering gold letters. Chuck Shurley. Then above that was the name of the book, Free Will.

"This yours?" Dean asked looking away from the book and instead shifting his attention to the boy, who was now staring eagerly at the book in Dean's hands. The boy nodded once, and Dean handed him the book. Then in an instant, the boy was running off. "Weird.."

"Weird?" A voice asked from behind Dean. Charlie.

"Nothing," Dean replied casually, as he turned to look at his nerdy red headed friend, Charlie Bradbury. He met her for the first time Freshman year. When he first saw her he instantly began to flirt with her, that is until she blurted out that she was bi. Which made Dean slightly embarrassed, and Charlie laugh shyly. They were instant best friends, but to be honest Dean considered her more as a little sister then his best friend. Even if he was only a day older then her. He was still the big brother in this relationship. It counts.

"Uh Galifrey to Dean. You're going all frozen Han Solo on me," Charlie said, snapping in front of Dean's face, making Dean blink and return to the real world.

"Sorry Charlie. Just thinking," Dean replied, earning himself a questioning look, and he knew he was slightly out of it today. He just had this feeling that things were going to be really weird today.

"Well, as I was saying we are getting two new students, and as two of the four members on the welcoming committee we have to show them around," Charlie told Dean as the two walked into their first period classroom. Dean groaned. He really didn't like being on the welcoming committee, but Charlie had learned to forge his signature, and was really persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Do we have any names?" Dean asked, with a contempt sigh, putting his stuff on his desk, which was in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, Sam and Jess are showing around this boy named.. Gabriel. We are showing around this other boy named..." Charlie trailed off, pulling out a yellow schedule and squinting at it. "Ca-Castiel? Yeah. Castiel." Dean sent her a quizzical look.

"Castiel?" She nodded. "Alright then," he breathed, allowing himself to fall into his thoughts as he got out his materials for first period. Castiel was an odd name, and Dean was not excited about showing the kid around. Most kids that Dean and Charlie showed around, were either stuck up, overly weird, or complete sluts. The only good thing about showing people around was staying at school a little longer afterwards, and getting to hangout with Charlie a bit more then normally.

"You are really out of it today aren't you?" Charlie joked, once again shattering Dean's thoughts. Dean just sent her a smile, because she was right. He was slightly out of it. His dad, John had spent last night beating the life out of Dean. Luckily Sam had been out with Jess, and didn't even know it had ever happened. But it had been considerably scarring for Dean. Which was a new sort of feeling for Dean, because he had been used to the pain of physical abuse for many long years. The scars were basically permanent, and he was basically immune to the pain. So the fact that he actually cried over everything last night was out of character.

"Welcome class," Mrs. Moseley, the twelveth grade English teacher announced, her voice bouncing off the walls in the room as she made her way to the front of the class. Dean had always liked Mrs. Moseley. She had this sort of eery air to hear that made her a little creepy to most students, but she also had this way of reading kids that Dean liked. No one misbehaved in her classroom, or tried to fool her and got away with it. She kept her students straight. She even kept Dean straight, and that made Dean respect her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Moseley," the entire class replied in monotone. Mrs. Moseley smiled, and then opened her mouth to go one when a boy stumbled into the classroom. He looked as if he had tripped as he opened the door, but he quickly composed himself, looking flustered as he clutched a book in his hands. The boy from earlier, in the hall.

"Awe. Mr. Novak. Welcome," Mrs. Moseley mused, smiling at him. That made him hold his book even tighter to his chest, shaking. He looked mortified. "It's okay, Castiel. You are in the correct class. Dean, Charlie. Please stand up for me." Dean and Charlie, shared a glance and then stood up. This was the new kid they were to show around. "They'll be taking you around the school. Now please sit over there, by Ms. Anna Milton." Dean watched as the boy, Castiel glanced around the room, until the girl Anna directed him her way. Then Castiel slowly walked that way, his head facing the ground as if it could hide him.

"Today's going to be fun," Charlie whispered, to Dean a wild look on her face, and judging by the already awkward air in the classroom, she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So, yeah. Here's the first chapter in this Destiel high school love story. I think it's off to a good start but my opinion doesn't exactly matter, it's your opinion that counts. I would totally love it if you left a review, good or bad I don't mind. I have ways to deal with mean reviews. But you really don't have too. So yeah. I hope you like this story! So far. I'm not done yet. Obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute class got out, Castiel was out the door, and Dean groaned. The shy kids always tried to find their way around the school without ever interacting with anyone. It never really worked though. Charlie was really good at locating people, and the two soon found him, staring blankly at his schedule. Dean, turned to say something to Charlie, to see what they should say to him, that wouldn't scare the pants off of the kid. Charlie however was already, gone, bouncing up to the kid.

"Hello, Castiel is it?" Charlie asked instantly, moving in front of Castiel and smiling brightly. Dean sighed, and walked up to the two, watching as Castiel looked up from his schedule in surprise. "I'm Charlie, and this is Dean. We are supposed to show you around today," Charlie continued. Castiel looked from Dean to Charlie, and then gave a little half nod.

"I-I have Life Management first period," he stuttered, his head dropping to inspect his black shoes. Charlie grinned, giving Dean a 'See? This is easy.' look.

"Well, that's great because Dean has Life Management first period. Now I have your schedule so.. I have three classes with you, Latin, Physics, and Math. Dean only has two classes with you. He has Latin and Life Management, but that's about it. So, you go off with Dean until Latin, and then I'll handle the rest of your classes today." Dean glanced over at Charlie, a quizzical little smile playing on his lips. He really had to give the girl some credit. Charlie was brilliant when she wanted to be. Although, she was also very nerdy. Which was one of the things that made Charlie, Charlie.

"O-Okay," Castiel stuttered, his eyes lowering as he shuffled his feet just so. Charlie laughed lightly at his shy attitude, and then turned to Dean.

"So. Lunch?" Charlie asked, flicking her hair casually out of her face. Dean nodded.

"Just like every day," Dean replied, they both simultaneously glanced at Castiel, who blushed deeply, at being caught watching the two, and dropped his gaze.

"So new kid, too?" Charlie muttered, and Dean nodded.

"Can't leave him hanging," Dean replied, and then turned away from her. "See you later."

"Later." Charlie turned and walked away at that, leaving Dean to Castiel. The boy was still nervously staring at the ground, so Dean, not entirely sure what to do, patted the kid lightly on his back.

"Life Management is this way."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Life management Skills," Mr. Crowley sighed, his voice screaming bored, and his posture slumping slightly. He wore a dark outfit today, mainly dressed in black. To be specific a black dress shirt, a pair of dark slacks, a nice grey and black tie, and a black overcoat to top off the ensemble. Typical Crowley. Now Crowley was the nicest teacher in the world. In fact most of the time he was the worst teacher in the school. He was typically in a bad mood, and loved to take that attitude out on his students. Of course, Dean was a smart ass, so when the fury was directed towards him, he said something snarky in reply. Ending in detention. Not fun detention, where you could talk with friends. Not easy going detention either, where you could prop your feet up on the desk and listening to some music. No, no. That stuff was for other teachers. But Crowley, commonly called The King of Hell, was not so easy going. In his detention, he made students do work. Things like long complicated math problems, or sweeping the floor of his classroom with a toothbrush, and he didn't let any students leave until the job was finished. To say the least, Dean was getting really good at Math, and the most extraordinary cleaner his brother had ever seen.<p>

"Today you will be learning the most basic of skills, how to be responsible, caring, bla bla bla. The instructions are on the board, bla bla bla. And you may begin," Crowley said with a slack face. He turned to sit down and then stopped. "Except. I am pairing Dean up with that new kid. The angel in a trench coat." That surprised the entire class, most of the time Crowley loved the chaos that was caused when all the kids in the class fought to be Dean's partner. In fact, Dean had seen the man laughing a few times as the chaotic, hormonal teens begged to be Dean's partners. So this. This was unexpected.

"B-But Mr. Crowley-" One student stuttered, looking as if she wanted nothing more then to argue with the teacher about this decision.

"You heard me. The squirrel, and angel are partners, and that's that," Crowley snapped. All the students muttered in regretful agreement, and slowly the group divided into smaller groups of two. As all of this, occurred, Dean turned to Castiel, who had taken a seat next to Dean when they entered. The poor kid was following Dean like a lost puppy. Which truthfully didn't bother Dean. He was used to being responsible for another, and this kid wasn't going to be making any friends any time soon.

"S-Sorry," Castiel stuttered, staring down at his paper, like it could make him disappear.

"For what?" Dean asked, glancing away from Castiel and to the board to skim over the instructions for today's class. They basically had to write an essay that showed care, in the real world. Easy.

"For being stuck with me, for the project," Castiel muttered, this time he didn't stutter. But he didn't make eye contact either. "I know it must suck. Being stuck w-with me." Castiel muttered, glancing down at the palm of his hand and then wincing.

"Nah Cas. It's all good. I bet you're a great partner," Dean said, knowing that saying anything else would be a bad idea, and it got a good reaction out of him. A flicker of a smile flew across Castiel's face, but it quickly disappeared, and for a second Dean was sure that he hadn't seen it. But judging by the way Castiel turned his face away from Dean, proved that it was real. "So let's get started. What do you think it should be about?" There was a long silence following the question, and for a while Dean was sure that Castiel wasn't going to answer. But he did.

"I-It could be about, an angel. An angel of the Lord, who wants nothing more then to help humanity. He wants to save them, but no matter what he does he messes up. He always messes up. He lets his friends and family down, because he cares too much. But one day. He gets it right, and it's because he didn't just try to do it alone. He worked with his friends to get the job done," Castiel suggested. The suggestion came out in stutters, and it was anything but a smooth reply. In fact Dean could barely make out what was said. But he did finally string the words together and all he could be was the impressed. "But that's just a suggestion, and it's- it's stupid."

"No, no. That's amazing. Help me put words to that wonderful idea?" Dean asked, holding up a pen. Castiel's eyes turned to the pen, and then slowly made their was up to meet Dean's green eyes. His eyes were a surprising sight. When he had first seem them, they weren't something that Dean would think twice about. Not really. But right now, they were different. They were a dull, blue color, the shine that Dean saw in most people's eyes wasn't there, and there was a painful feel to the way he looked at him. But in an instant Castiel looked away, and instead just took the pen, now clearly avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

><p>Dean lead, Castiel to his next classroom with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Castiel hadn't talked much as they wrote their essay. They did finish the assignment, with quite the impressive feedback, and had plenty of time to just talk. But they didn't talk, not really. Castiel just pulled out his book, and pushed his thick glasses up on his nose. Dean didn't really mind much. If the kid wanted to just read that was okay with Dean. But now, they were at Castiel's next class. P.E, and Dean didn't have this class with him.<p>

"So this is your next class," Dean muttered. "I have Math, which is just down the hall from here. If you need anything, go to this room." Dean took Castiel's palm at that, writing Room 502, on Castiel's palm. "I'll be back after class to pick you up. Now, have a blast." With a small push, and a tiny smile Dean turned away from Castiel, and left him standing right outside the gym. Dean was sure the kid would be okay. He had made it this far, in life. But he couldn't help but feel worried about Castiel.

Castiel watched Dean, walk away not sure what to do. Yes, he was happy to be away from Dean. He had acted nothing but stupid around the guy so far. Which wasn't much of a surprise since Dean was popular, and Castiel was antisocial. Not the best bowl of trail mix, but it was obvious that Dean and his friend Charlie were probably going to be the ones Castiel stuck with this year, and Castiel was not going to complain.

"Hey new kid. I see you've made some friends. That's cute," a voice said from behind Castiel. Castiel whipped around, to see a boy standing there. He looked to be about his age, with brown eyes, and dark skin, with the average black boy hair cut. But he already didn't seem like an average black boy, and Castiel should know. He knows all the stereotypes.

"Friends with the most popular boy in school. Bravo," the boy continued, taking a step towards Castiel. "I'm Ennis by the way. Ennis Ross, and you'd be best to stick with me this period." The boy stuck a hand out towards Castiel and smiled brightly, obviously not meaning to come off as mean, or a bully. Just a person who wants to give a helping hand.

"I-I'm Castiel," Castiel stuttered, staring awkwardly at the hand being held out to him. He wasn't used to this sort of gesture. One of kindness. One of friendship. At his old school no one wanted to be friends with him. With Castiel Novak. Castiel shuddered, old nightmares flooding his head. But he shook them away, not in the mood to fall into his old self-suffering. The boy, Ennis gave Castiel a crooked smile, it spelled confusion, but he wasn't deterred by the gesture. In fact he looked ever more compelled to show Castiel some friendship, and for once, Castiel wasn't afraid of that. Afraid of someones friendship. Ennis, was an open book, and more then easy to read. He didn't mean Castiel any harm.

"Very nice to meet you Castiel," Ennis said, not letting the fact that Castiel didn't take his hand deter his cheerfulness. "Now. Come on. Let's get to class. We don't want to be late." With that Ennis, placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders and steered him into the gym where a few various groups of boys were standing around in the average looking gym. Basketball hoops, marks on the floor, chairs stacked on the edges.

"Luckily you started here on the right day. Today is a free day in P.E. Basically do whatever all period, as long as you are here," Ennis explained, a shrug as he lead Castiel through the gym.

"So.. What do you do.." Castiel asked warily. He didn't like that Ennis was touching him. He wasn't very used to human touch. In fact the only person who ever touched him was Gabriel, and that didn't even happen often.. It was weird. The warm, but gentle and kind feel of Ennis's hand on Castiel's shoulder, and he didn't like it. Which is why, he ever so subtly, shrugged out of the touch, and fell into step beside Ennis.

"I usually just chill on the sidelines. Watch the babes, and keep out of the jocks way," Ennis replied, with a shrug and a confident laugh. Castiel nodded slowly, and followed Ennis to the back wall, where Ennis leaned casually against the wall. Instantly his eyes began to dart around the room, obviously in search for someone. The question would be who.

"So, wh-who are y-you looking for..?" Castiel stuttered, his eyes trying to follow Ennis's darting eyes. Ennis gave a little laugh, and then shrugged.

"Just this.. girl," He sighed. "Her name is Tamara. She's the most gorgeous girl in the world. Her hair as dark as night, and shiny as a ravens feathers. Her skin the color of the richest chocolate in the world. Her eyes shine like little stars. We met one day in fifth grade, during a field trip to the ferry. I-" Ennis stopped, and embarrassed smiling creeping over his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"No. I-I quite enjoy listening to you talk," Castiel said, looking over at Ennis in slight interest. Ennis shot Castiel a smile.

"You are a pretty good kid, you know that?" Ennis commented. "Seriously man. Stick with me, and you'll be pretty good in this class." Castiel wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he just turned his attention away from Ennis. The kid seemed nice enough, and to be completely honest, Castiel didn't think he wanted to cause any trouble.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the class was over, and as kids filed out of the gym Ennis turned to Castiel.<p>

"Hey. You need any help getting to your next class?" Castiel shook his head, glancing down at the numbers Dean had written on his hand. Over the span of one class period, Castiel had figured out a lot about Ennis. He was a nice guy. Pulled a few jokes here and there. Flirted with that girl, Tamara. The one he had been talking about. Castiel could just feel the love between those two. It wasn't a hard thing to detect.

"No. Uh Dean Winchester is taking me to my next class," Castiel muttered, aimlessly running his index finger over the letters. Ennis stopped his eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait. Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester?" Ennis asked. Castiel nodded. "You do know that he is the most popular boy in school." Again Castiel nodded shyly, not sure why it was a very big deal. But he didn't get the chance to ask either, because at that moment Dean walked over.

"Hey, Cas, you ready to go to your next class?" Dean asked, casually putting his hands into his pockets. Castiel nodded shyly, glancing at the floor. That feeling he got around people filled him again, except way more then usually.

"Cas?" Ennis asked with a chuckle, making Castiel blush lightly. He hadn't noticed that Dean had called him that. A nickname. People called others a nickname a lot, right?

"I'll see you later Ennis. Thanks for watching out for me," Castiel said, turning to Ennis. That got Dean's attention, he turned to Ennis, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh hey, you're Ennis Ross right?" Dean asked. Ennis nodded, before turning to Castiel.

"I have to go Castiel. See you next class," Ennis said, giving Castiel a small wave. He began to walk away before turning around. "And we are definitely talking about how schools been for you next time." Castiel nodded, not sure exactly what that meant, but judging by the way that Ennis was smiling, it would be very embarrassing.

"Okay," he muttered, and then turned back to Dean, who smiled at him, and then began to lead him to his next class. As Dean had said before the class was right down the hall, and it didn't take long to get there. Outside of the classroom stood the girl, Charlie. She was standing with a book in her hands and she looked really excited about what she was reading.

"Charlie," Dean said, waving a hand in front of Charlie's face.

"Gandalf!" She exclaimed, shutting her book in surprise, and then completely ignoring the look Dean gave her. "Oh. Hey Castiel, ready for class?" Castiel nodded, and followed her into the classroom giving Dean a small goodbye. Once they were in the classroom, and seated at the back of the class Charlie turned to Castiel, smiling largely.

"So Castiel, what's the deal with your name? It's different then most names. Also, you seem pretty shy. I can sort of tell you don't like much attention. Oh and I noticed the book you were reading. The one by Chuck Shurley. I love his books. Did you know he used to publish under the name Carver Edlund? But he stopped on account of his really big fans figured out who he was even with the fake name. Have you seen the new covers for the Harry Potter books. I hate them. Sure they are cool. But the old covers were so much better. Oh and have you seen-" But Charlie didn't get to finish what she was saying. Because the teacher interrupted her.

"As much as the whole class would love to hear the end of that sentence, we have to start todays lesson," the teacher said, giving Charlie a pointed look, making her blow out air in irritation, but still settled back in her seat and pulled out a pencil to write notes with.

* * *

><p>"Now will someone please, solve this equation for the variable y?" Mrs. Abaddon, as Castiel had come to understand asked. So far she wasn't exactly, his favorite teacher. In fact she was his least favorite. Sure she acted nice at times, but when things came down to the truth, Mrs. Abaddon was not a nice teacher. In fact she was mean to all her students, and basically treated everyone like dirt. So when a bell rang, preventing Mrs. Abaddon from saying anything else, it was a big relief for Castiel.<p>

"Hey Castiel, ready for lunch?" Charlie asked and Castiel shrugged. No he wasn't ready. In fact he hated lunch. A bunch of kids stuffed in a crowded lunch room, all eating and talking. Sure talking and eating were necessary for living, but Castiel still didn't enjoy doing them.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Castiel muttered, knowing that Charlie wouldn't hear him. No one ever heard him. And with that thought in mind, Castiel followed Charlie to the cafeteria, wondering what could possibly wait for him there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry for not updating for so long. But, here is the next chapter. I hope it is enjoyed. But... Did anyone see the newest episode of Supernatural? Exciting right? I loved it. Deanmon, is like this rebellious teenager, and Crowley is like his dad. And Sam is like Crowley's ex who is just really grumpy because Crowley has Deanmon, and Castiel is just like Dean's Ex, and they are both trying to get over their break up with different things. Dean fell to Crowley, Castiel fell to Hannah.

Woah sorry, that's a bit far fetched... Story of my life I guess. Well, um, hope you liked the chapter, and uh yeah. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dean. Sit with us please," Mackenzie begged, flicking her blonde hair out of her face, and batting her eye lashes dramatically. "Lunch wouldn't be any fun without you." Dean pulled a smile, and politely shook his head, ignoring the way the girl looked at him.

"Sorry not today Mackenzie. I sort of promised Charlie I would eat with her and the new kid," Dean said with a shrug. That was a suitable excuse... Right?

"Charlie?" Mackenzie asked, and Dean suppressed a groan.

"Yes. You've been going to school with her since grade school," Dean replied, still smiling at the girl. He had dated Mackenzie for a little during his freshman year, and it wasn't exactly the most memorable time. She was a bitch to be completely truthful, and even after she broke up, Mackenzie had only wanted to get back together. She had tried everything. Started rude rumors about him, dated others to make him jealous, changed her appearance, changed the way she acted, and just lately tried to be just friends. Nothing worked.

"Oh. Right. Her," Mackenzie sighed. "Whatever. Have fun." With that she turned away from him, and he sighed in absolute relief, making his way to the table that Charlie and Castiel were sitting in.

"Mackenzie?" Charlie asked, as he sat down. Dean nodded, looking from the school burger on his plate to Charlie herself.

"Yes. We always have the same sort of conversations. I'm just glad this one didn't include the topic of getting back together," Dean replied. Charlie laughed at that, and went to say something else when, Sam and Jess sat down at the table, along with a boy Dean had never seen before. The boy had greased back brown hair, shining brown eyes, a pair of blue jeans, and an army green over coat on top of a brown shirt.

"Hey Dean, Charlie," Sam greeted, a smile playing over his lips. Then he turned to Castiel, who the new kid had seated next to. "You must be Castiel, Gabriel told me about you."

"Yeah," Castiel muttered, earning a nudge from the guy next to him.

"Come on, bro. Be a little nicer to Sam and Jess, and introduce me to your friends," he said, smiling brightly, and popping what looked to be a sucker in his mouth.

"Gabriel. This is D-Dean and Charlie. Dean and Ch-Charlie this i-is Gabriel. M-My brother," Castiel stuttered, taking a large bite of his food the minute he finished speaking.

"Nice to meet you," Dean said with a smile, knowing that, that is what Sam would want him to do. Be nice and friendly. Which Dean didn't have much trouble believing, since he did kind of like Gabriel already. He coud tell he was a slightly selfish jerk, but still going to be a loveable one. It was all in the attitude. He had that confidence aura, that confident stature.

"You too D Dog," Gabriel said with a smile, smacking his lips loudly. It got a giggle out of Jess, and a smothered laugh from Charlie.

"So.. How was your first day Gabriel?" Dean asked, not wanting there to be any sort of awkward air to this conversation.

"Long," Gabriel said with a shrug. "Are all the teachers here dicks?" Charlie laughed, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Nah. There are some good teachers, but you probably have them B day like the rest of us," Charlie said. Gabriel sent her a confused look.

"B Day?" Charlie nodded, but Sam was the first to answer.

"Yeah. We have different classes each day, it switches from A Day to B Day. Some classes will be the same every day. but that just means you won't have it next semester," Sam explained.

"Mr. Crowley doesn't like me," Gabriel commented.

"Mr. Crowley doesn't like anyone," Jess replied with a shrug. "That's why he is the lead of the Knight's of Hell." Dean sighed lightly as Jess went on to explain the Knights of Hell thing. The school had this funny thing of always giving all the kids almost the same kind of group of teachers each day. As in groups of teachers, its usually either four really nice teachers, the Men of letters, or four really mean teachers, the Knights of Hell. Really. Just don't ask.

At that moment Dean wasn't really concerned about that. He was more curious about Gabriel and Castiel. Because they were brothers, but still seemed to be even more different then night and day. Castiel seemed to be shy, and reserved. He didn't seem like he had much self-confidence, and definitely didn't like it when people so much as noticed him. On the other hand, Gabriel was out spoken. He want attention, he basically oozed self-confidence, and it was pretty obvious that he didn't give a crap about what others thought about him. Sure Sam and Dean did have some differences, but they also had some similarities. Castiel and Gabriel didn't seem to have much in common at all. But then again, brothers are brothers.

As Dean thought about this his eyes found themselves on Castiel's frail looking form. He wasn't doing anything special, not really. He was just sitting there, eyes flying around the table to look at the odd little group. Dean could understand what he was probably thinking. The way that all these opposites mixed was weird, but perfect at the same time.

Suddenly, Castiel tensed, and his eyes flew right to Dean's, as if he had sensed Dean staring at him. Dean felt the strong erge to look away, but with lack of better judgement kept his eyes trained on Castiel. They stared at each other like that for only a moment, then Castiel seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and averted his eyes, as if he was suddenly nervous. Dean frowned. He wasn't really used to that.

"Okay guys, everyone just act normal for ten seconds, okay?" Charlie said suddenly, cutting into whatever conversation the others at the table were just having. That cued for the entire table to instantly start talking about random things, and for Dean to laugh. Castiel was the only one to not start spouting random stuff. He just looked up a little confused.

"Oh hey Charlie. And Dean, Sam, Jess, New Kid, and other new kid," a voice said, from behind Dean. Anna. Anna Milton. That was usually what 'act normal' meant. Well, it could mean various things to be honest, but it usually meant that someone, that someone at the table liked was walking by. To put it bluntly, Charlie had a crush on Anna, and didn't want the people at the table embarrassing them.

"Hi Anna," Charlie said, cueing for everyone else to give Anna a little wave.

"So," Anna started taking a seat next to Charlie at the lunch table, and certainly not noticing the way Charlie slightly tensed at the closeness. Charlie had always been really cool about people. She never used to get nervous around crushes, and usually she was quite the little whore, to use the term lightly. Except she played it really well, and was a very, very nice person. This was her first really bad crush. "I'm having this party next weekend, and I want everyone of you there." She paused, and looked over at Gabriel and Castiel. "Even you two."

"You know I will be there," Dean said with a shrug, making Anna smile at him.

"That I do."

"Well, if Dean is going I will go," Charlie said casually. Anna smiled over at her, her gaze lingering on Charlie and her candy apple red hair, for just a bit longer then anyone else.

"I'm always up for a party," Gabriel said, popping out his red sucker and tapping it thoughtfully on his lips. "Don't know why you want new kids there though."

"I'm going away with my family next weekend, sorry Anna," Jess said, sending Anna an apologetic smile. Anna just nodded, no one could deny Jess of anything. She just sounded nice when saying anything. She could curse someone out and no one would care.

"I have some big tests to study for," Sam said with an equally apologetic smile.

"That's okay. What about you?" Anna asked, turning her gaze to Castiel. In fact everyone turned their gaze to him, and it made him turn as red as a cherry.

"I- Uh. I don't d-do well-" Castiel stuttered, only to be interrupted by Gabriel wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"Of course he'll be there. Won't you Cassie?" Gabriel asked, hugging the quivering blue eyed boy close to him.

"Y-yes," Castiel muttered, nodding his head once. Anna smiled at that her red hair bouncing as she jumped to her feet.

"Great. See you guys around?" Everyone at the table nodded in agreement and said their farewells as she left, Charlie watching her retreating form closely.

"Just ask her out already," Sam groaned playfully. Charlie shot him a playful glare, and promptly punched his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm going to go socialize with the book club," Charlie said, standing up from the table with her tray of food. "And I'll come back for trench coat here before lunch is over." She gave a little half wave. "Peace out bitches."

* * *

><p>"So. Castiel. Not a party man?" Anna asked, smiling cheekily as she led him down the hallway to his next class. Castiel shrugged trying to pass it off as nothing. Just by listening to Charlie talk at lunch, Castiel could tell that Charlie was a bit like him. A big nerd, just a lot more outspoken then him.<p>

"I'd rather read," he muttered, his eyes trailing down to the floor, watching his trench coat sweeping back behind the heels of his black converses. "Or sleep." He listened to the sound of the two walking for another moment. "Or do anything but socialize." Charlie laughed, making Castiel look up in slight surprise. No body laughed at anything that he said. Not ever. Not even a little. Not genuinely at least.

"Yeah. Sometimes people bother me too. But Anna's cool," Charlie said with a nonchalant shrug. Castiel looked over at her, meeting her almost stormy eyes. Something about her made Castiel want to smile at her, and let a small laugh escape his lips. That made Charlie beam. "You know Castiel, if you want, you can stick with our little group." She shrugged, smiling widely. "You would make a great addition." Castiel smiled, nodding lightly.

"That... That would be nice.."

The rest of their walk was mainly quiet, and it wasn't long before they arrived at the classroom. It looked like all the other classrooms, except this ones walls were covered in posters. Mainly physics poster, quotes from famous physicists, and roller coasters. Then there was the random, Doctor Who poster, and actual physics equation. The teacher behind the desk was a tall old man, how had a big bushy grey beard, and dark eyes. He looked to be a bit quirky, but also a little lame with his loose white cloth clothes.

"Don't say anything to Mr. Cain. He can be a real problem if you mess with him." Castiel nodded, following her to a seat in the back, he was about to sit down next to her when the teacher called him out.

"Hey. You. New kid. Come here. Right now," he snapped. Castiel's eyes widened in horror, and he sent Charlie a panicked glance, before slowly walking up towards the teacher. Most of the kids were already sitting in their seats, so as Castiel made his way to the teacher, everyone was staring at him. Castiel was almost there when he felt his feet catch on something and he fell to the ground.

The sound of his fall was the loudest noise Castiel had ever had the misfortune to hear, and everyone in the classroom instantly burst out in laughter. Someone reached down to help Castiel up, and he tentatively took the kids hand. But when he saw the person's face he paled.

"B-But. I-I," Castiel stuttered not sure what he could say. He never thought he would see this person again.

"You can't escape me Castiel. I will always find you." With that the kid shoved him to the floor. For a second Castiel was paralyzed. No one had heard his little conversation with the kid but Castiel was still terrified. Warm tears stung at his eyes, as the realization of the situation dawned on him. With that Castiel scrambled to his feet, fleeing the class.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't know what he was thinking when his Biology teacher raced out of the classroom to get to the hospital. The teacher wasn't a nice one, but they still cared about their family. So when his life went into labor, he fled. So Dean had left the classroom, deciding to simply roam the school. He didn't want to go home, and he had to make sure the new kids were good with their first day. It was kind of a requirement of being in the Welcoming Committee.<p>

He barely escaped the attack of girls who wanted to go make out in a corner or against the lockers. Any other day he might want to, but not right now. He just wasn't in the mood. But to say he was surprised when a sobbing, quivering, Castiel bumped into his chest, would be an understatement.

At first Dean wasn't sure what was eve happening. A tan blur had just sort slammed into him, and wet tears found themselves onto Dean's shirt. It only took a glance for Dean to recognize, the dark mop of hair, and realize that the boy was in distress.

"Cas?" The boy looked up, furiously wiping tears from his eyes, and trying to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

"H-Hello Dean." His eyes flew from Dean's, and his whole body slumped. He was nervous. Dean wasn't sure what to say. Not really. Girls would sometimes cry and stuff around him, but he never really had to do anything but fake his real emotions. But that wouldn't work with Castiel.

"Castiel!" Charlie's voice rang out, and both of the boys looked her way. She was running down the hall, clutching her backpack to her chest, with heavy pants escaping her lips. "Castiel. I-" Charlie stopped herself, breathing heavily. "Wow. I need to run more." She breathed deeply a little more before finally composing herself.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked, giving Castiel a sympathetic look. Castiel nodded once, but looked down at his feet, a single shiny tear falling from his eye. Charlie took that chance to shoot Dean a 'get out of here look'. Dean didn't know why he had to leave, but to be completely honest he didn't mind the escape. But he was slightly worried.

So Dean simply left Castiel and Charlie to whatever they were doing. Because what was he supposed to do anyways?

After the bell rang signalling for the end of classes, Dean went to his locker, stuffing his things in it. No homework. No reason to take home his stuff. When he shut the door to his locker, Charlie was standing there, a tired look on her face. Dean opened his mouth to ask where Castiel was and she just sighed.

"He ran off after I coaxed him back to class. He had a major freak out during class. I don't know why, I just didn't want him to get into any trouble with Mr. Cain." Dean nodded. He didn't have Mr. Cain himself but from what he had heard the guy wasn't fun.

"Can't believe the kid broke down on his first day. Most kids don't until they've been here for a while," Dean muttered. Surprisingly their school had a tendency of depressing students. It wasn't unlike other schools, but for some really weird reason kids ended up ending themselves or getting locked in mental wards, because they were a danger to themselves and others. The worst loss had been Ronald Resnick. The kid almost finished himself off, but was stopped by a friend. Then he went through two years of psychiatric help, and when they finally let him stop, he went crazy. He tried to rob a bank, locking him and many other people inside the bank, when he made the mistake of standing in front of a window, where Ronald got shot by a police officer.

The repercussions were terrible, and everyone throughout the district heard about the tragedy.

"I don't know," Charlie muttered. "Castiel doesn't seem like another Ronald. He doesn't have the makings of an insane person. Ron had all the pieces." Dean shrugged. She had a point.

"Whatever. Guess we will find out by tomorrow right?" Charlie nodded, with a shrug.

"Yeah. Let's just go tell his brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Hey, so thank you so much for the reviews on this story! I'm really glad people like it. I want to come out with saying that the thing with Castiel, won't be revealed for a while, and I probably won't be building on it much. It will be mentioned, yes. But the real problem, or conflict will not be revealed for a very long time. Well, I mean in their time stream. Our time stream will be a little bit different then theirs. Gosh I am making no sense, I'm just going to-to go. Uh. See y'all later really hope you liked this chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"See you guys tomorow," Gabriel said, waving at Dean, Sam, and Charlie as he walked towards a large cream colored house, with blue ceiling tiles and four pane glass windows.

"Hey Gabriel," Charlie said, reaching out to stop the boy, who was surprisingly much shorter then Charlie. "I know you weren't there to see, which is why I feel like you should know exactly what happened in the classroom."

"Uh... Okay?" Gabriel said with a little laugh, but the panic in his eyes was evident.

"Castiel was walking up to the classroom wheen he tripped over thin air. He looked really scared and muttered something under his breath, looking up like someone was standing above him. He looked really scared," Charlie said. A flash of worry covered Gabriel's face and he nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Charles. Don't worry about Cassie though. He'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, Gabriel ran off into the house, the sound of him calling his brother was the last thing Dean heard.

With a shrug, Dean turned away from the house.

"Weird kids," he commented, as he started to continue down the street to his house. Sam and Charlie, fell in step beside him a moment later.

"I don't know. I like Castiel," Charlie said with a small smile. Sam nodded.

"Jess and I really enjoyed Gabriel's company," Sam agreed. "Didn't get to talk to Castiel though." Dean shrugged.

"Cas did seem pretty cool. A bit more shy then I'm used to though," Dean admitted, barely catching the odd look Sam sent him.

"Cas?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, wondering why Sam was looking at him weird.

"Yeah. Cas."

"You gave him a nickname?" Sam asked, a teasing smile playing at his lips. Dean sent him an odd look, not noticing that Charlie had a matching smile on her face.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked, a note of irriatation seeping into his voice. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing man. Chill." A small chuckle escaped Charlie's lips, and Dean glanced at her. Only recieving a sly smile in return. Dean just shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand his friends. Especially Charlie. But when it was just Charlie and Sam, they confused him even more. They always caught on to, who knows what, and then shared it like their own little secret. But they both just kind of knew, without sharing the information with each other, and they did it a lot.

"I'm not even going to ask," Dean sighed, with a frown.

It wasn't long before the trio got to their houses. Charlie lived right next door to Dean and Sam. So she waved goodbye merely a second before disappearing into the depths of her house. Which just left Dean and Sam to go into their own house. It was a small white house, with red roof tiles, and a crimson door. They used to live somewhere else. But they had moved from Kansas a long time ago. When Dean was just a kid, and Sam was a baby. A few nights after their mom died in a house fire.

Sam and Dean silently walked into their house, going seperate ways, Sam upstairs to his bedroom. Dean to the basement where his bedroom was. Dean really liked it in the basement. It was generally quiet, and secluded. He was never bothered much down in the basement, and when people did come down... Well... At least Sammy couldn't hear.

Dean sighed plopping down on his bed, and pulling out his math homework. He stared at the numbers for a moment, allowing them to float around in his head. He sat like that for nearly thirty minutes, the numbers floating around, getting tangled with each other as Dean tried to pull them aside and solve them. But he couldn't quite grab them. They just kept slipping away. Dean sighed, falling back onto his pillow. This was pointless. He couldn't concentrate.

"Pointless," he muttered. "This is pointless." Dean shifted in his bed, groaning as a shock of pain shot through his arm. He must of laid wrong on his arm. Dean sat up, trying to think about but something that would stress him out. Which would be everything...

Dean sighed, as he pulled out his Latin homework. If he was going to have to get through homework, he would start with latin. Latin was probably his best subject.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Sammy. Dean-o!" An all too cheerful Gabriel greeted as Sam and Dean walked into Coal Hill Highschool.<p>

"Hey Gabriel," Sam said, smiling brightly at the boy. Dean rolled his eyes half-heartedly at the two cheerful teens. Dean had been up all night doing homework, and he was exhausted. But his dad had come home so drunk he passed out. So no new bruises.

"Hi," Dean grumbled, not exactly mirroring Gabriel's enthusiasm. Gabriel gave Dean a little half cocked grin, which only made Dean glare at the boy. He was not in the mood.

Sam and Gabriel instantly started talking happily about the new Windows update- Apparently Gabriel was a big computer geek, like Sam- and Dean's eyes fell on something else. Well. More like someone else.

Basically hiding behind Gabriel stood Castiel. He was slumped behind Gabriel, his head facing the ground, and his large black glasses nestled on the tip of his nose, obviously about to fall off and even though Dean couldn't see the boys face he had the feeling that Castiel was sad.

"Hi Cas," he said, bending down his head a little so that he could see Castiel better. The boy looked up at him in surprise, his blue eyes shining for an instant. But the moment Castiel made eye contact with Dean, he looked away.

"H-Hi Dean," Castiel stuttered, a light blush decorating his face. "It's very nice t-to see you a-again." Dean laughed lightly at the boys nervousness, and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel immediately tensed under Dean's touch, shocking Dean. He dropped his hand, pretending he didn't care. But to be honest it bothered him. He knew a minimal amount of things about Castiel. He knew that his name was Castiel, that he was extremely shy, that something bothered him the other day, and now that he didn't like human touch very much.

And that slightly bothered him. He really hated to see that people were in distress, and it was obvious that Castiel was in distress. But Dean knew not to dwell on that. Now was not the time to try to pry his way into Castiel's life. Hell he didn't even know the kid. If he was ever gonna find out anything about this boy, it would be later. When Castiel trusted Dean. If he ever trusted Dean.

"So. Ready for class?" Dean asked, earning himself a small nod. Dean grinned back at Castiel, and began to lead him down the hall. They had gone about fifty feet when Castiel nervously spoke.

"Is um.. Ch-Charlie st-still gonna be a-around?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Yeah. She should meet us at first period," Dean said. "Since I don't have first with you." Castiel nodded, staring at the ground. Dean looked at him and then shook his head lightly. This kid really was weird.

A moment later Castiel and Dean arrived at the English classroom, where Charlie was seated on the top of a desk near the back of the classroom, chatting thoughtlessly with.. Ennis?

Castiel gasped rushing towards Charlie, and Ennis excitedly.

"Hi Ennis. Charlie," Castiel said, earning a smile from both of the said people. Especially from Ennis who looked very excited to see Castiel.

"Hey man. What's up?!" Ennis asked, smiling broadly, and clapping Castiel on the back lightly.

"The... Roof..?" Castiel replied, making Ennis laugh. Dean smiled, and walked over.

"So, are we going to show Cas around after school today?" Dean asked. Charlie smiled, giving the said boy a glance.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't run off again that is," she replied, chuckling lightly.

"Wonder what scared him anyways," Dean muttered. Charlie sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't know, I really don't. There wasn't even anyone there," Charlie replied. Dean gave Castiel a glance, watching as the kid watched Ennis with curiosity. Then before Castiel could notice him watching him, Dean looked back to Charlie.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys at latin," he said, giving his friend a little half-wave before turning and leaving the class room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dean's gone. Castiel I want to hear you talk," Charlie said, gently resting her hando n Castiel's shoulder. Castiel turned to the girl giving her a look of confusion.<p>

"I'm sorry?" He asked. Charlie, nudged him lightly.

"What happened yesterday? And I want the truth okay?" Castiel frowned. He didn't want to tell Charlie everything. He had just met her, and what did happen was extremely personal.

"I just thought I saw someone who used to be mean to me from my old school. I've been having problems like this for the past few months," Castiel admitted, glancing down at his feet. That was putting it lightly, and Charlie knew it. But apparently, she took it.

"So you're okay then?" Charlie asked, causing Castiel to nod somewhat shyly.

"Just don't tell anyone please." Then as an after thought Castiel added. "Especially not Dean."

Charlie nodded, and looked like she was about to say something when Ennis spoke.

"Oh uh hey Tamara." Castiel looked up excitedly, he had been wanting to see Tamara ever since, Ennis first mentioned her, and her she was standing right in front of him, with a pink tshirt, and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. She looked just like Ennis had described, and she really was gorgeous.

"Hi Ennis," she said smiling brightly, her eyes trailed over to Castiel and she gave him a puzzled grin. "Oh um hello...?"

"This is Castiel. He just started here yesterday," Ennis said nudging Castiel to make him speak.

"Okay, hi there," Tamara said, slightly awkwardly.

"I'm Charlie. In case anyone cares to know," Charlie added, with a nonchalant shrug. Tamara smiled, a little more openly at Tamara.

"Hi. Very nice to meet you." Charlie beamed.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay Class take your seats," a voice interupted. Castiel glanced towards the person at the front of the classroom. A man with short dark brown hair, and a kind but focused look on his face. Castiel then took a seat next to Charlie, glancing over at her as he did. She gave him a reassuring smile, and then returned her attention to the front of the classroom.

"New student. Castiel Novak right?" The teacher continued, his eyes falling on Castiel. Castiel flinched at the mention of his last name, but still nodded slowly.

"I'm Henry Winchester, but call me Mr. Winchester. Is there anything you'd like to say before class starts?" Mr. Winchester asked. Castiel shook his head, blushing a little under his classmates gaze.

"N-No sir." Mr. Winchester nodded, and then instantly launched into the lesson.

* * *

><p>"So... We have latin together?" Castiel asked, giving Charlie a glance. Charlie nodded, pulling open the door to the classroom.<p>

"That's right. And we have this really cool teacher, her name is Jody Mills. She's really cool," Charlie explained. Castiel nodded, and dunked into the classroom, his eyes fell on a tall women, in a big brown leather jacket. She had short, boy cut black hair, and amber eyes. The minute she saw Castiel, she smiled and moved up to Castiel.

"Hi there. You must be the new kid. Castiel, right?" The woman asked. "I'm Jody Mills, your teacher."

"Yes. Um. Nice to meet you... Mrs. Mills.." Castiel replied, the woman laughed whole heartedly.

"You can just call me, Jody." Castiel nodded slowly, and then let a smile slip. This women seemed nice enough. "You can sit here." She said, gesturing to one of the seats in the back of the classroom. "Next to Dean Winchester. Heard you two were buddies."

Castiel didn't say another word as he sat down at that chair, the women- Jody, didn't seem to mind either. She just turned to say something to students entering the room. Castiel pulled out a pencil, and then set it on the black desk staring at it boredly.

"Are you trying to make that pencil blow up?"

Castiel jumped slightly, his eyes widening as Dean sat down next to him. Dean laughed a little at Castiel's reaction but really just sat down next to him, his eyes falling on the side of Castiel's head.

"Hey man you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel turned to face him, nodding emotionlessly.

"Yes."

Dean gave Castiel an odd look but dropped whatever conversation he was having. Castiel watched as more people filed into the room, the bell rang, and Jody shut the door.

"Welcome to Latin class," Jody introduced, making her way to the front of the classroom. "We have a new student, Mr. Castiel Novak." Jody gestured to Castiel, and he ducked down his head, trying to avoid the looks of his classmates eyes.

"And today we are going to be going over some latin conjugations," Jody continued. The entire class groaned, and Jody shrugged, beginning to pass out some papers. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's boring but we can't have fun here all the time."

Castiel sighed, drumming on his desk thoughtlessly. He really hated latin conjugations. As Jody began to talk about the basics of conjugations, something that anyone in Latin 6 should know by now, Castiel found himself looking at Dean.

Dean was an interesting person in Castiel's point of view. Being around the guy made Castiel just a smidge more nervous then when he was around other people, probably because of his popularity, and Dean was hot. All the girls liked him with his freckles, green eyes and outstanding hair. It came to Castiel as a surprise that he wasn't dating anyone. It also made Castiel wonder about Dean's sexuality. Castiel was sure that Dean was straight, which almost made Castiel a little dissappointed. Castiel had noticed that when around Dean a flutter of butterflies could be felt in his stomach, and his face heated up in a red blush whenever he thought of the way Dean noticed him.

Basically Castiel was now really rethinking his sexuality. He had been sure he was straight before he met Dean. But as Castiel caught himself losing his way in Dean's green eyes he realized that probably wasn't true any longer.

Castiel blinked, when he realized that Dean was staring back at him.

Dean didn't look angry or upset. Not disturbed or even weirded out. That, was a new thing for Castiel.

He was used to being pushed around, hurt, and yelled at. Not at being... Accepted. Yet here it was, Dean didn't look like he minded Castiel staring at him.

So Castiel smiled at him.

Things at the new school. They might be a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>Soon Castiel Novak. Soon.<em>


End file.
